


Toadette's Bright Idea

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Films, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Toadette makes the wise decision to publicize one of her favorite shows of all time. And then she gets a surprise "thank you" visit from someone special when she's done.





	Toadette's Bright Idea

One day, Toadette was at her house and thinking, when she suddenly got an idea.

"Got it, I'll air every episode of my favorite show on DVD!" she said. "That'll earn me some coins!"

Toadette picked up a DVD and ran to the Mushroom Kingdom Movie Theater.

"How can I help you?" the Toad at the ticket booth asked.

"I'd like to air the episodes on this DVD, please." Toadette showed him the DVD, which he inspected.

By the way, the DVD was of all 39 episodes of the Happy Tree Friends TV series. There were actually 13 episodes, but each one had three segments each, and Toadette counted those as episodes.

"Are you part of the staff behind these episodes?" the Toad wanted to know.

"Um, no," said Toadette. "I'm submitting this for entertainment only. But I would like to make some extra money off of it, please..."

"Sure, we'll air it," the Toad said. "And all the coins we make from selling tickets will go straight to you."

"Okay, thank you!" Toadette thanked him as he gave him the DVD.

Not long afterward, the Toads and Shy Guys that were working at the movie theater replaced their upcoming movie posters for one advertising a "one-time feature." The DVD that Toadette had momentarily donated was scheduled to air tonight at 7:00 PM. Ticket prices were only three coins each.

That night, by 6:55 PM, the theater was packed. The viewing rooms were filled with many Toads, Yoshis, Koopas, Paratroopas, Boos, Goombas, Cat Goombas, Whomps, Thwomps, Shy Guys, Hammer Bros, Wigglers, Bloopers and Piranha Plants. All of the main Mario characters went as well, however. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Birdo, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby Rosalina, and even Bowser, Dry Bones, Dry Bowser, King Boo, Petey Piranha and all eight of the Koopa Kids - Bowser Jr., Lemmy, Larry, Iggy, Morton, Ludwig, Roy and Wendy - all went to see the movie. Toadette herself decided to see the series presentation as well. She loved all 39 segments just that much.

The presentation of 13 half-hour episodes began, and all 39 segments played. Despite the amount of blood and gore, every single person in the theater loved the series. Many of them had their unique reasons for liking the show, however. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Birdo, the Yoshis and the babies mostly liked it for the cute characters, but Wario, Waluigi, Bowser and the Koopa Kids found the amount of gore and deaths hilarious to watch. Toadette loved Happy Tree Friends for both reasons, however, but mostly for the former reason.

When the last episode had ended, everybody had cleared out of the movie theaters, all of them talking about just how much they loved the show. Toadette, however, stayed to recover her DVD and collect her earnings. She received her DVD case, with the disc inside, and a large bag of coins before she went home.

When Toadette arrived back home, she put her DVD away and counted all of the coins she had earned. She had earned at least 120 coins, including the three coins that she had used to attend the presentation.

"How could this day get any better?!" Toadette asked herself.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and she went to answer it. The next thing she knew, she was being hugged by Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends.

"Thank you!" Lumpy said to her in complete happiness.

Toadette didn't know what to think. "Um... What did I do?"

"We just learned that now that you aired all our TV episodes in this kingdom, we're extremely popular with you and your friends!" said Lumpy. "And now our writers are making more episodes for our show!"

"Really?!" Toadette couldn't believe her ears, if she had any. "Oh, my goodness!"

"How can I ever thank you?" Lumpy asked.

"I... I really don't know..." Toadette blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Oh, that's okay. I just wanted to thank you for making us more popular," Lumpy said. "And we can't wait to hear what you think of our new episodes!"

"I'll watch them and show them all to my friends as soon as I can," Toadette promised. "I can seriously bet that we're all gonna love them!"

"That'd be the best!" said Lumpy. "Well, see you around!"

Lumpy then turned around and walked away. Toadette stayed where she was, waving goodbye for a few moments, and then shut the door. She spent the rest of the day with a huge smile on her face.


End file.
